


Monologues

by reliayay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Random Updates, i update only when i get inspiration, i will add more tags later mkay i havent finished writing this yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliayay/pseuds/reliayay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are monologues for each of the Avengers, or people associated to the Avengers, whether it is a voicemail, admission, note, message, or whatever, but there will never be more than one person speaking in any single chapter.<br/>Chapters do not co-relate, and are mostly one shots unless explicitly specified. A little bit of backstory will be given at the top of every chapter.<br/>ALSO! Most of these are typed out quickly in my phone and edited much later, so please excuse any typos and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve essentially blames Bucky for everything that went down during CA:CW because he is a self-righteous PRICK, okay, and Bucky is 100% fine with it because he did not escape Hydra, they released him. Not without wiping him first, of course. As such, this monologue is Bucky to Steve.

"I don't know why I'm going to jail, I can't remember what I did. I can't fight for myself, and I won't. I trust your judgement, which is why I'm being arrested. And tomorrow in court, you'll be there to speak for me. Or maybe even against me. But I can't care, or fight, or even do anything because I don't remember. They wiped me before they let me out. They're still out there, somewhere, but they aren't in my head anymore. I can't hear their rules, or training, or triggers. My mind is my own. And I'd rather drive myself crazy in prison than have someone else do it for me. If me going to prison is what makes you, and everyone else, happy, I'd do it. And I am. So you should be happy. And well, if you aren't, then too bad for me. That's just the way of life."


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is right after AOU and is how everyone blamed tony for what happened, and so he is going to jail (Anyone seeing a trend here?). This is his last voicemail to Pepper, because she was in a board meeting for 'what should we do with Tony Stark' and could not answer.

"They're going to break me. And they know it, Pepper, because they will lock me up in a tiny room with minimal food and water, just enough delivered daily, with no paper, pen, or anything. They would put me in a straight jacket if they have to. My mind will run itself to death, and I will be mad within a year. I will have killed myself within two. And the only thought I can hold onto is that they want to break me only because I am too smart and can probably destroy them in two minutes, one if Jarvis was still here. And you know what's the best, and the worst thing, Pep? I'll let them. I'll let them because I am guilty of everything that went down during the Ultron fiasco. And I'm selfish and self-centred enough to say that it was entirely my fault. I roped bruce into it, chasing him away. I convinced Thor to let me study the scepter. I fucked up with Wanda and Pietro about forever ago, oh god, Pietro... Steve was right all along, and Ultron kidnapped Natasha, which would indirectly mean that I kidnapped Nat because I made Ultron and Clint's family is revealed and no longer safe, and, and Jarvis is gone because of what happened with Vision... I'm going to reach the limit for voicemail soon, and besides, they're coming in now to collect me. Say bye to Rhodey for me. Thank you, and goodbye. I love you, Pepper." *Click*


End file.
